beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Beepedian valekeskustelukahvihuone/Sisältö
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ *Tämä paikka toimii muuten kuten normaali kahvihuone, mutta sinun tulee vastata jotakuta toista jäljitellen. = Esimerkkikeskustelu = Grand Theft Auto 5 kaivoin kaapista pölyttymästä tämän Pelin ja vittu että on hieno, onko kellään Pelivinkkejä --Idanvandaali 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.19 (UTC) :Siskon päätä huimaa taas :Sisko tahtoo humalaan :Sä lupasit, että Stuttgartissa rikkureita odotetaan :Dani, mikä sinuun on mennyt!!! :O Pelaat tuollaisia pelejä joissa aivan taatusti on K18-merkintä!!!!!!! Eikö sinulla ole enää tippaakaan uskoa? Sinä, Meller ja Morrison. xD LOL. Rauha hänen sielulleen. sdjs'etäetoiyjeoitjfgdihorfgserog --Führeri(aaaaaaarghhh)раухалахдэсса он раухаисаа 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.30 (UTC) ::ADD, ei liikaa häröilyä, please. Mitä minuun tulee, en ole koskaan pelannut GTA:ta. • B E • 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 07.48 (UTC) :::Miksei kukaan muista lapsia???!!! Hyvä Jumala, eikö kukaan voisi ajatella lapsia!!!! ;((:(((:OOO :OOOO XDDXDDHEhaehaasahshdahsadassaaa--Nimeni on legio, sillä Meitä on monta. 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 08.10 (UTC) ::::Äh, älä jaksa. Olen ajatellut lapsia nyt monta tuntia, ja ranteeni on jo aivan kipeä. En jaksa enempää. --Liity minuun tai kuole --Hjassan 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 08.12 (UTC) P.S. Pantsu garu? :::::O_o Oletteko Te kenties jonkin sortin pervo?! Mikäli asianlaita on näin, olette velvoitettu lähtemään heti täältä, Tuutikin mökistä. Älkääkä keturan viuhke soikoon puhuko Meille mitään perkeleen swahilia, Me emme voi käsittää!! --Jetman 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.41 (UTC) = Ja ei kun keskustelemaan sitten! = Lapset Olen meidän pikku Jusu-Petterin (7 v.) opastuksella lueskellut tätä Internet-sivuanne ja joutunut toteamaan, että täällä käytetään aivan törkeän rivoa kieltä ja puhutaan ikävistä asioista. Erityisesti pinnani kiehahti, siis aivan oikeasti kiehahti, kun erehdyin vilkaisemaan sivua Aleksis Kivi. Sivu loukkaa Suomen loistavaa ja yli kaiken kunnioitettavaa kansalliskirjailijaa ja kaikkia sivun lukijoita perättömillä ja naurettavilla väitteillään. Sivussa ei ole mitään hauskaa! Se on poistettava välittömästi! Tämmöiset sivut on saatava ehdottomasti pois nyt kun Jusukin alkaa olla netinkäyttämisiässä. Mikäli sivu ei poistu viikon sisällä, joudun valitettavasti – siis valitettavasti, sillä ei tämä minullekaan mitään herkkua ole – ottamaan yhteyttä johonkin ylempään tahoon. Teidän pitäisi muuten olla ulkona enemmän, terveet nuoret ihmiset. --Hyacinthia 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 10.56 (UTC) :Miksi lasten äiti ja isi on / kun kasvatettavaksi jäivät he television? // En voi uudeksi kohduksi yrittää tulla ja parantaa lasta / Voin vain lohduksi hullua soittaa musiikkia Rantalasta. --Mikko Saarela 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.22 (UTC) ::Paskaa settiä. Aleksis Kiveä ei poisteta vitun Urpot. Poliittinen korrektisu VITTUUN --Hampunlehti 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.27 (UTC) :::Tunsin Aleksiksen henkilökohtaisesti kun olin kanssaan Golgatalla kuvauksellinen, olisi vakava paikka jos Hänet poistettaisiin. Mitä Poliittiseen Korrektiuteen tulee, se ei ehkä mene vittuun mutta tekee ainakin Exoduksen Ecyptiin!!--matkojebca 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.35 (UTC) ::::Vittu ammun ALEKSIS KIVEÄ ja paskakorrektisia Kukkahattutätejä räkäpalloilla jokelan koulun katolta ! Tulkaa nyt joku luoma tai joku haistattaan VITTU tuolle mummolle, ku se tyhjentelee tuota Aleksis Kivi-artikkelia Koko Ajan! Misä tän paikan Ylläpitäjät nykyään norkoilee ku ei niitä koskaan näy ku TARVITTAIS? Minusta tulisi hyvä ylläpitäjä, olisin ainaki PAIKALLA! --Hampunlehti 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 11.42 (UTC) :::::No no, eipä heittäydytä väki valtaisiksi. Vaikka olet kyllä ihan oikeassa, että tänne tarvittaisiin ylläpitäjiä lisää. Minussakin olisi kovasti ylläpitäjä ainesta ja olen ollut täällä vaikka kuinka kauan, eikä minua silti ole vielä ylennetty... --Tunnettu selkäänpuukottaja 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 12.05 (UTC) ::::::No niin, pitihän tämä arvata. Tämän sivun käyttäjistö koostuu toivottomista tapauksista, jotka pitäisi sulkea laitoksiin. En todellakaan päästä Jusua Internetin maailmaan jos täällä riehuu vapaina tuollaisia... no, tuollaisia kelvottomia tapauksia. Toivon todella, että sivun valtaa käsissään pitävä taho saapuu pian paikalle ja poistaa mainitsemani artikkelin. Ai niin, olen koonnut myös muita sivuja jotka pitäisi poistaa. Artikkeli homoseksuaalisuus pitäisi ehdottomasti poistaa; vaikka se onkin ainakin Aleksis Kiveen verrattuna ihan asiallinen, käsittelee se kuitenkin vähemmistöä ja vieläpä seksuaalista sellaista. Myös artikkelit itsemurha ja kouluammuskelu pitää ehdottomasti poistaa. Tässä ei suinkaan ollut läheskään kaikki. Suosittelen teitä käyttämään järkeänne (jonka määrän olen mielestäni täysin oikeutettu kyseenalaistamaan) poistettavien artikkelien valikoimisessa. Käteni on jo puhelimella. --Hyacinthia 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 16.11 (UTC) :::::::Kävin nyt poistamassa nuo mainitsemanne artikkelit, asetin niihin suojauksen ja ohjelmoin muokkausikkunan yläpuolelle viestin, että niitä ei saa luoda uudelleen KUKAAN IKINÄ KOSKAAN!!! Emmehän halua mitään oikeusjuttuja kuitenkaan, emmehän? Everybody? Nyt rouva Hyacinthia kaiketi sitten lähtee pois...? --Liity minuun tai kuole --Hjassan 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 13.19 (UTC) ::::::::ENPÄ OLISI KOSKAAN USKONUT, ETTÄ HJASSANKIN OLISI TUOMMOINEN ÄIDIN PIKKU TISSIPOSKI. PELOTTAAKO HYASINTTI SINUA, MAMMANPOIKA? TÄYTYYKÖ TULLA BANAANIN JA LIUKASTEPULLON KANSSA KASVATTAMAAN ROHKEUTTA?!! ::::::::Teidän Tyräel Haara-Pallila, hän, jonka sydämen paikalla on ankeriaan pyörittämä dynamo. SUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKINSUOMI ON VAPAA MAA JA NIIN BEEPEDIAKIN --[[Käyttäjä:Cossie|'Cossie']] ([[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Cossie|'valitus']] – ) 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 16.59 (UTC) :KIMITAKE HIRAOKA! --B14 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.55 (UTC) ::B14 on penispasta. --Ashgdasjha 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.17 (UTC) Entiteetti? Tämä kahvihuonekaan ei taida olla erillinen entiteetti, vaan osa tapahtumien katkeamatonta virtausta. --Peelo 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 12.02 (UTC) Trolli vandaalit Joku trolli vandaali on käynyt minun käyttäjä sivua mukkaamassa ilman minun lupaa ei ka i semmoinen ole salluttua ihan paksa paikka kun täällä vaan vandaalit rellestää eikä tedhä mitää :saatana työnnä ne sun trollis vaikka perkeleen vittuun helvetti että mä vihaan tollasia ihmisiä IDIOOTTI PASKAHOUSU! --Oskari96 2. toukokuuta 2010 kello 22.17 (UTC) ::Paskahousu, housut paskasta. Ei pelkää likaa, katsos. Tuo tositosialoittelija, paskahousu? Olisikin. Mutta kun ei. Etkä kyllä sinäkään. --Pullamössö 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 10.12 (UTC) word pad muokkauskenttä siis hei miten ton word padin näkösen höskän saa pois???? :Tämä käyttäjä on niin n00b, että hänet pitäisi minusta bänniä pelkästään hänen ylitsevuotavan n00biutensa takia. Huono trolli on huono. --B14 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 15.02 (UTC) siis hei emmä mitää pahaa tarkottanu? halusin vaa muokata artikkelia justin bieberistä hei? siis hei emmä enään sit tee mitään :Selvästi Sammakkomiehen sukkanuke, narsismi paistaa ihan läpi.--A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 15.59 (UTC) ::Kissssinnggeeerrrr... --Napoleone Buonaparte 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC) :::Kuva:Anime-facepalm.jpg--B14 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.49 (UTC) ,mitä täälä tapathuu teinkö mä jotai väärin :You fool, how dare you talk to us like that? And foremost, you didn't even underwrite your filthy bad excuse for a message! Please burn in hell, infidel! MUDA DA, MUDA DA, MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!!--B14 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 17.35 (UTC) :Et tehnyt mitään väärin. Varo silti toki viimeiseen asti nukkumaan menoa, sillä nukkumatti on viimeisimpien tietojen mukaan kouluttautunut ninjaksi! xD Tai tarkemmin ajatellen AUFHÖREN!!!! Nimittäin bännit tulee että ropisee jos et heti lopeta tuota tuoreiden muutosten tulvehtimista, puhumattakaan siitä että kirjoitat kaikkialle miten kalus' nousee. ketää ei hei kiinnosta vaigga kävisit joka päivä mäkelän rinteen uima-hallissa!!1 XOOOOO--Zurück nach Hause – Die unglaubliche Reise 10. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 17.53 (UTC) artikkeli riku artikkeli rikusta loukkaa yhtä tyyppiä täällä... se näkyy googlessakin! poistakaa se tai mä teen rikosilmoituksen jne!!! :Oh! En ollut huomannut tätä viestiä täällä, siis vastaan vasta nyt. Ketä on tämä yksi tyyppi, joka loukkaantuu? Pitäisi varmaan olla edes vähän tarkemmat tiedot että voisi poistaa. Pahoittelen jos huumori ei miellytä, toisten mielestä tällainen "pilkka" ei ole hauskaa laisinkaan.. mutta mielipiteitä on monia niinkuin on neniäkin (tuulen halkasijoita). Voisitko siis kertoa tarkemmin jos joku on loukkaavaa?? Toivottavasti ei sentään kenellekään aiheutunut mielipahaa tästä "Riku" -artikkelista!!! --Joku joka ei myy enää perunoita (--Hr. Snellman) 10. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 00.50 (UTC) Jak Ruzzellilla flunssa? Viimeisimpien tietojen mukaan veljeni kärsii hirveän flunssan kourissa! Miten hän selviääkään tästä ja tuleeko hän koskaan enää tänne muokkaamaan? Odotamme kaikki varmasti jännittyneinä! Sitä paitsi saattaa olla, että tämä on CIA:n ja FBI:n salaisten agenttien juonia! Parantuuko Jak Ruzzel koskaan?--Uusnatsien kuningas ja keisari kautta aikojen 10. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 00.57 (UTC)